Sentimientos ocultos
by James Scamander
Summary: Hikaru siente algo por su hermano, algo extraño, algo sucio pero, por encima de todo, algo que no puede callarse más y que desea por todos los medios sacar fuera. Incesto y slash. Hikaru/Kaoru


**Título: **Sentimientos secretos

**Avisos: **slash e incesto. Para quien no lo sepa, el slash es una relación homosexual, hombre/hombre y el incesto es una relación entre personas relacionadas por la sangre, en este caso hermanos. Si no es de tu agrado, no leas.

**Rated: **K

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes —lugares no hay muchos, sólo la sala de música— aquí mencionados pertenecen a Bisco Hatori. El fic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro y, por tanto, no incumple los derechos de autor.

**Número de palabras: **1337

Espero que os guste. Si es así, no olvidéis dejar review con vuestra opión. Muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimientos ocultos<strong>

¿Cuántas veces has fingido no sentir nada por él? ¿Cuántas veces te has dicho a ti mismo que sólo confundes los sentimientos o, incluso, que el juego se te ha metido en tu cabeza? Cada vez que lo ves, su cabellera pelirroja tan parecida a la tuya. Más que parecida igual, ya que sois gemelos.

Gemelos. Esa palabra resuena en tu cabeza. No sólo te has enamorado como un enfermo de tu hermano, no. Ese hermano es exactamente igual que tú, al menos físicamente. Es como enamorarte de tu reflejo en el agua o de tu espejo, sólo que a Kaoru lo ves más a menudo que a tu espejo. Mucho más a menudo. En clase o en el club, por ejemplo.

Y, qué es lo que haces cuando decides aceptar, cuando te sientas a reflexionar y te das cuenta que no puedes luchar por esos sentimientos, ya que te van a perseguir el resto de tu vida. Pues consultar a la única persona en la que confías lo suficiente, a parte de él, claro. Consultar a Kaoru sería lo más rápido, pero no por ello lo mejor, eso está claro.

Le preguntas a Haruhi, la única persona hasta el momento que os ha logrado diferenciar sin problemas, pese a que se lo habéis puesto complicado. La única persona que ha logrado atravesar esa barrera que creaste y que sólo incluía a Kaoru y a ti mismo, en una en la que nadie podía entrar, un lugar para vosotros solos.

Y ella te responde. No lo hace como esperabas, no te llama enfermo o siquiera hace una mueca de asco. Realmente no esperabas que lo hiciera. Aunque, y esto sí que no te lo esperabas, tampoco hizo siquiera un amago de un Moe o cualquier otro ruidito de fangirl. Ella sonríe de forma comprensiva. Parece que ese sentimiento no ha pasado desapercibido para ella. A veces te asusta cuánto pueda saber de ti con sólo mirarte.

Ella te asegura que todo irá bien, sólo debes confiar en ti y decírselo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntas cruzándote y brazos y alzando una ceja—. No estoy seguro.

—Estoy muy segura, Hikaru —asiente con firmeza, una firmeza que te transmite y te relaja un poco—. Además, aunque no lo esté lo tienes que hacer, para algo has venido a pedirme consejo.

Una gota gorda de sudor cae por tu frente y vuelves a alzar la ceja con incredulidad. Pero asientes. En realidad tiene razón. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Bueno, podría alejarse de ti con asco, decírselo a tus padres y que te metan a un correccional o academia militar para que te quiten la tontería a golpe de porra.

Sacudes la cabeza sacando de ésta cualquier resto de pensamiento pesimista y te despides de Haruhi. Caminas con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la clase de música, donde sabes que se encuentra. Pensando en qué decirle. En cómo decirle a un chico que conoces desde antes de nacer que estás enamorado por él. Mejor no con esas palabras, suena estúpido. Y muy gay.

Pones la mano en el pomo de la puerta y cierras los ojos. Inspiras. Espiras. Repites el proceso varias veces intentando calmar tu corazón y a tu cerebro, que no para de mandart imágenes de Kaoru asqueado y diciendo que te odia y no quiere volver a verte.

Giras el pomo. La puerta se abre. Entras dentro. Ves el aula casi vacía. No hay clientes, ni miembros. Sólo una cabellera del mismo color y forma que la tuya, mirando por la ventana.

Intentas llamarlo pero la voz no sale de tus labios, se ahoga en el fondo de tu garganta con terror a salir. No te queda otra que caminar hacia él. Cierras la puerta y se gira para mirarte.

—¡Hikaru! —te mira un momento mientras te acercas a él—. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces tenso.

Niegas rápidamente ante su afirmación, aunque tenga razón. Claro que estás tenso, cualquiera en tu situación lo estaría. Pero no vas a rendirse. Por ti, por Kaoru y, por qué no, por Haruhi. Te paras frente a él y sus ojos chocan contra los tuyos. Los suyos tranquilos y con algo de preocupación; los tuyos nerviosos, tensos y con necesidad de decir algo que llevas demasiado tiempo ocultando.

Alza una mano y la posa en tu frente, para comprobar que no tienes fiebre. Un leve sonrojo cubre tu rostro al sentir su mano en tu frente y su mirada, cada vez más preocupada, en ti.

—E-en serio, Kaoru, estoy bien —mientes y, para más inri, sonríes para demostrar, no una mentira, más bien una mentira piadosa para no preocuparío. No aún—. Verás... yo... —tartamudeas intentando darle una explicación. Sólo se oyen tartamudeos y palabras sin sentido, puestas casi al azar.

—No te entiendo, Hikaru. ¿Puedes ser más claro?

¿Más claro? Claro que puedes. Por eso lo tomas por los hombros y lo pegas a ti, hasta que vuestros labios chocan. Al principio sientes como su cuerpo se tensa entre tus labios. No te quedas quieto para poder darle la oportunidad de apartarse. Si lo hace, al menos vas a disfrutar mientras de su sabor, de su aroma.

Cuando sientes que se relaja y que comienza a seguirte el beso, sonríes sobre sus labios y cierras los ojos. Al principio es un beso desesperado por parte de ambos, de palabras calladas durante tanto tiempo que necesitan escapar, y sólo consiguen hacerlo por medio de pequeños jadeos.

Después de un par de segundos, el beso se vuelve más tranquilo. Ya no hay necesidad de saborear o explorar, un cuerpo se ha adaptado tan perfectamente al otro que no pensaban separarse aún.

Os separáis para poder coger un poco de aire y ves como su rostro está completamente sonrojado, algo que le hace ver súper adorable.

—¿Por qué... —comienza, aún con voz jadeante e intentando recuperar el aliento— no lo has dicho... antes?

—Miedo —dices simplemente mientras sientes como tu corazón choca con tanta fuerza y rapidez contra la caja torácica que casi duele—. ¿Tú?

—Lo mismo, supongo —suelta una carcajada, claramente nerviosa, como forma de romper el hielo y quitarle algo de tensión al momento.

—Antes no te hepodido responder... con palabras. Estaba así por algo —das un paso hacia él y tomas su barbilla con cierta delicadeza, elevándola levemente y notando como sus mejillas empiezan a. arder entre tus dedos—: te amo.

Y, dicho eso, vuelves a pegar tus labios a los suyos para volver a besarlo. . Sin prisas. Tenéis toda la tarde ya que el club está... qué importa dónde.

* * *

><p>Pues están en esa misma sala, escondidos tras una cortina, sin ser vistos, observando la escena. Honey-sempai sonríe y extiende una mano.<p>

—Te lo dije, rey —sonríe divertido—. Me debes 5 yenes.

* * *

><p><span>Fin<span>


End file.
